Flat display devices, such as a plasma display device, generally mount a driving circuit thereon as a finished product. In a stage before mounting a driving circuit, a display panel undergoes a lighting test by the use of lighting signals, whereby a failed panel is detected so as not to join in the driving circuit-mounting process.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 2953039 introduces such an inspection device using a test probe pin. In addition, there is a suggestion that an electrode formed on a flexible printed circuit (hereinafter referred to as FPC) should be used as a lighting-test probe, instead of the aforementioned test probe pin.
The Lighting inspection devices above, however, have a pending problem—the characteristics of a panel itself cannot be accurately obtained because the electrical characteristics of the inspection device differs from that of a panel as a finished product.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a lighting inspection device that improves the accuracy in the lighting inspection of a panel. More specifically, the characteristics of a panel itself, without being affected by the inspection device, can be accurately inspected under the display condition equivalent to that of a display panel as a finished product.